


Все лучшее детям

by Madra_Rua



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Children, F/M, Fluff, Gen, afterwards, china magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madra_Rua/pseuds/Madra_Rua
Summary: Прошло положенное время, и старшего сына Жан-Люка Реми и Ороро отдают учиться одному знакомому тибетскому мудрецу, поскольку ни один не может уступить и признать сторону другого приемлемой.Сопли





	Все лучшее детям

**Author's Note:**

> Авторским произволом фамилия Реми - Ленуа. Ничего не знаю.
> 
> Джелю 13 лет, Зое - 10  
> летать он действительно не умеет.

Джель отдернул ногу. На ощупь нежной босой стопой снег был даже холоднее, чем казался с безопасного коврика.  
-Вот это обязательно так делать? – проворчал Джель, грея стопу о вторую ступню.  
\- Стремись, ибо лишь дерзкому откроются врата Шангри-Ла, - молвил статный шифу из своей ниши на возвышении за его спиной. Он был древним, как сам Тибет, и очень традиционным – Джель не был уверен, насколько стилизацией являются эти его ветхие одеяния. Точно такие же он видел на изображении мудреца века пятого до новой эры. Длинные, тщательно расчесанные седые пряди частью забраны в прическу, частью живописно распущены, тонкие усы и редкая борода почти такой же длины, как и остальные волосы на голове. Глаза закрыты все время. – Собери свою волю в малом, и тогда тебе покорится великое.  
\- Надо оно мне?  
Шифу созерцал внутренним взором бескрайние снега вершин Тибета. Джель подпрыгивал на одной ноге на маленьком коврике прямо посреди этих снегов, босой и весьма легко одетый. Шел третий час.  
\- Досточтимый шифу, позволь мне передохнуть?  
\- Стремись к своей цели. Когда надежда остаться слабым умрет, ты откроешь истинные возможности своего тела.  
\- Меня мои больше чем устраивают, я бы половину отдал, если кому вдруг надо!  
\- Прими себя таким, каким тебя сделало небо.  
\- Меня мама с папой сделали! И наверняка не для того, чтобы я тут замерз до смерти!  
Шифу внезапно открыл глаза и вскочил.  
\- Тогда лети!  
\- Опять… я же тебе сказал, что не умею!

 

\- Жан-Люк Ленуа, за кражу вазы и четок сандалового дерева из общих покоев Высокого Храма ты три дня будешь мыть лестницу Будды. Также на эти три дня ты лишаешься еды.  
\- И сразу украл. И сразу лестницу Будды. Да я их посмотреть взял!  
\- Ступай.  
\- Курорт, блин.  
Джель был зол и совершенно не собирался скрывать это от окружающий. Хорошо, он попался – его наказали, пусть, согласен. Но в целом. Что он здесь делает? Что все эти люди здесь делают?!  
Вода расплескивалась из тяжелого ведра, оставляя широкие кляксы чуть не на каждой ступени. С каким бы удовольствием Джель просто выплеснул бы всю воду с вершины лестницы, все равно ведь толку от его мытья никакого. К сожалению, он не первый раз шел с ведром к статуе Будды.  
\- А вот и Джель.  
\- Привет, шоколадка!  
\- Ты снова к нам с водными процедурами?  
Вот, удовольствие в комплекте. Тройняшки Йи, Эр и Сян, летающие послушницы храма в одеяниях раза в полтора длиннее их роста, стайкой бабочек снялись с коленей Будды и принялись виться вокруг Джеля, пока тот втаскивал свое наказание к верхним ступеням искупления. Чувство юмора не было их фамильной чертой, но сестры обладали одной очень полезной способностью.  
\- Да. Соскучился до немогу, - бурчал юноша, перехватывая скользкую ручку ведра двумя руками. – Дай, думаю, что-нибудь набуяню, чтобы меня снова сюда отправили. Вазу там свистну из общих покоев, или четки шифу… - по крайней мере, сочинять не будут, острячки.  
\- Как это мило, - девчонки захихикали и даже не стали его щипать и щекотать. – И что ты с ними сделал?  
\- Разбил. О голову Старшего настоятеля.  
Сестры снова захихикали в длинные рукава. Джель вздохнул. Женское внимание так утомительно.  
\- Скажите мне, а если, скажем, вечером, после заката, когда я закончу с этой… священной лестницей, и мы с вами…  
\- Но ты же наказан!  
\- Настоятель рассердится  
\- Разве тебе дозволено?  
\- Мне не дозволено обедать и избежать встречи с половой тряпкой. Все остальное мне не запрещено, в том числе и связь.  
\- Ну хорошо, тогда приходи.  
\- Да, приходи.  
\- Мы не против.  
Хорошие девчонки, но разум у них пчелиный.

Солнце село. Морозный румянец лег на сглаженные снегом вершины. Размазанная по лестнице Будды грязь почти высохла до прежнего состояния. Сестры Мифонг сидели на склоне, как три маленькие серые галки.  
\- Какой он странный.  
\- У него странная кожа, такая темная, как глина. И странные брови, такие светлые, что их не видно!  
\- У него глаза сына бога – большие и зеленые. Он послан к нам из Небесного Дворца.  
\- Какие глупости вы говорите, сестры! Он говорит, что его сюда принесла мама, чтобы он научился летать! Мне он сказал, что в раннем детстве он умел, но потом разучился. А его сестра – нет, вот и..  
\- Сянь, но почему это противоречит тому, что мы сказали? Он потерял свою божественную силу, и теперь богиня, его мать, принесла его сюда, чтобы вернуть ее!  
\- Верно. А мы должны ему помочь!  
\- Ох, ну почему мои сестры такие глупые…  
\- Зато ты, Сянь, жутко умная. Тогда почему-то не понимаешь, что, как ни называй гору, она остается горой!  
\- Ой, Джель идет!  
Тройняшки взлетели вспугнутыми птицами.

Но Джель шел не один. Рядом с ним по склону поднимался шифу, живописный жрец воли и цели. Величие и достоинство шифу были так велики, что он, казалось, шел, не проваливаясь в снег, по самой поверхности. Джель подозревал, сколько нужно простоять на снегу и сколько ступеней вымыть, чтобы такому научиться, поэтому не завидовал.  
\- Я расскажу тебе, Жан-Люк, о том, чего ты, возможно, не знаешь, но что ты должен знать.  
\- Угу.  
\- Около пятнадцати лет назад, - продолжал шифу ровным голосом, как будто сидел спокойно в воем паланкине, а не месил старческими ногами снег горного склона, - когда ты едва родился, в далекой стране за океаном разразилась страшная война. Люди боятся всего неизвестного, и страх их неуправляем и разрушителен. Количество тех, кого небеса наделяли необыкновенными способностями, постоянно увеличивалось, они начали объединяться в собственные закрытые общества. Они начали заявлять о себе. И внезапно люди узнали, что среди них живут очень много тех, кто от них отличается. И их охватила паника.  
На этой волне к власти пришли самые трусливые, которые предложили быстрый и, как всем казалось, надежный способ снять этот страх – уничтожить всех мутантов, людей с необыкновенными способностями, наделенных сверхсилами, просто талантливых. Развернулась страшная кампания, почти бойня, направленная против подростков и детей.  
\- О?...  
\- Ходило мнение, что «сверхлюди» не могут иметь потомства, а значит, нынешнее поколение может стать последним. Требовалось только не дать взойти новым посевам.  
Джель потер переносицу. Он сам, своим существованием, дважды опровергал такую точку зрения. Во-первых, он был этим пресловутым «потомством», причем, как он знал, не единственным; а во-вторых, всех не перебьете.  
\- Как ты можешь догадываться, проблемы это не решило, гражданская война, вспыхнувшая в стране, быстро нашла отклик в других землях, правда, не так жестоко. Очень многие тогда погибли. И те, кто выжил, снова спрятался – от обычных людей, но не от жизни. Ты должен знать, Жан-Люк: детей со «сверхспособностями» за последние пятнадцать лет действительно практически не рождалось. За такими, как ты, идет настоящая охота – вы нужны всем, абсолютно всем объединениям. Будь осторожен.  
\- Да, шифу.  
\- Я имею в виду, однажды, и этот день все близится, тебе придется сделать выбор,..  
\- Как всегда.  
\- ….за кого ты будешь жить и сражаться. Бойся ошибиться, потому что не будет рядом никого, кто указал бы на ошибку. А значит, ее невозможно будет исправить.  
\- Спасибо, шифу.  
Старик оглянулся на строптивого ученика.  
\- Неужели ты понял, что я хотел сказать?  
\- Не могу быть уверенным, но смею надеяться.  
Шифу кивнул. Они остановились на вершине.  
\- Тогда, думаю, ты верно выберешь сторону.  
Он выдохнул резкий гортанный крик и взлетел, вперед, к солнцу. Жан-Люк сел прямо на снег, скрестив ноги. 

Сестры Мифонг окружили его.  
\- Что ты такого натворил?  
\- …что шифу привел тебя сюда для разговора?  
\- Тебя наконец-то побьют палками по пяткам?  
Джель рассмеялся.  
\- Да, Сянь. Палочками по пяточкам. У тебя попросят, которыми ты рис ешь.  
\- Фууу, ну ты и грубиян!  
\- Дамы, если обмен приветствиями закончен, я хотел бы просить сделать то, о чем мы договаривались днем.  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Здесь?  
\- А что вас смущает?  
Сестры переглянулись.  
\- Ах, конечно! Если вам предварительно нужно воскурить фимиам в каком-нибудь храме, я подожду, но не больше часа!  
\- Да не в храме…  
\- Мы просто не готовы…  
\- Так сразу…  
\- Если не в храме – давайте просто начнем!  
Тройняшки неуверенно разделились.

Йи взлетела выше всех. Плотно сжимая носки вместе, сложив руки в позицию «проснувшийся аист», она застыла на высоте трех человеческих ростов, отклонившись от вертикальной оси всем телом, и медленно начала вращаться, волоча за собой длинные волосы и развевающиеся одежды. Под ней, точно по оси, вытянулась Эр, вращаясь быстро, как веретено.  
Джель сидел точно под ними, закрыв глаза. В зеркальной к нему позе селя Сянь, касаясь спиной его спины, затылком – его бритого затылка. По снегу пробежали первые искорки.  
Сестры Мифонг обладали очень полезной способностью – в местах, где не было ни телефона, ни интернета, они устанавливали связь.

***

Реми сидел на крыльце. Он был пьян; ему было очень плохо в смысле грустно, и он знал, что завтра будет еще хуже, он знал, что Ороро его не пустит, что ночь предстоит прохладная и ветреная, а за ней – холодная дождливая осень. И как-то тяжело думать о том, что будет, словно сжимается и каменеет что-то внутри, что мешает дышать. Хочется уснуть и проснуться в другой реальности.  
Зое села рядом, обвила его руку.  
\- А со мной сейчас Джель связывался.  
\- Да? И как он там? – все-таки Зойка у него теплая, настоящее солнышко.  
\- Говорит, его там явно с кем-то перепутали и воспитывают из него воина-героя Зу. И еще у него там три какие-то девчонки….  
\- Девчонки? Значит, не пропадет, - Реми понял, что улыбается.  
\- Почему ты здесь сидишь?  
\- Вечер теплый. Хотел на закат посмотреть.  
\- Там мама плачет. Вы поссорились.  
\- Если бы… - вот и погасло солнышко.  
Зоя прижималась к его руке, глядя преданными своими зелеными глазищами.  
\- Ты знаешь, искорка, что такое принципы?  
Она помотала головой.  
\- Вот, например, ты любишь соленые огурцы. Ты ведь их у меня любишь?  
\- Угу.  
\- И вот представь, что мы переезжаем к дедушке в Лион. А там, например, запрещено есть соленые огурцы. Совсем. Сначала ты легко от огурцов отказываешься, потому что ты же меня любишь?  
\- Люблю.  
\- И я тебя люблю. Но время идет. И тебе так хочется огурцов…  
\- А я ради тебя потерплю!  
\- Искорка. Но тебе их будет очень хотеться. А их совсем-совсем нельзя. И я буду знать, что тебе не хватает огурцов, и что тебе плохо из-за меня, и мне тоже будет плохо из-за этого. И получается, что либо ты сама не выдержишь и уедешь, либо я тебя отправлю туда, где огурцы разрешены.  
\- Нет, нет! Я тебя никогда не предам!  
\- Это не предательство, искорка. Есть в жизни вещи, против которых ничего нельзя сделать.  
\- Неужели совсем ничего?  
\- Совсем.  
\- Это какие-то дурные принципы. А может, мы не поедем к дедушке?  
\- Зойка, - он обхватил девочку, - мы не поедем к дедушке. Все хорошо будет.

***

\- Джель  
\- А мы тут..  
\- Вот…  
Йи достала из складок гитару. Девочки напряглись и затрепетали, ожидая и надеясь.  
\- Давай сюда. Заслужили.  
Джель принял из ее фарфоровых рук инструмент с видом презрительной снисходительности. Йи и Эр устроились напротив него, Сянь так и осталась за спиной. Юноша попробовал струны, с тяжелым вздохом знатока, которому приходится иметь дело с дровами, покрутил колки.  
А затем сестры затаили дыхание – Джель заиграл фламенко.

 

***  
Летние вечера длинные, растянутые. Небо закрывает глаза на секундную стрелку, чтобы все, кто спешит - успели, все, кто краснеет - признались; чтобы летящий до границы пересек ее, а стремящийся к гармонии сполна насытился терпкой сладковатой прохладой. Солнце село, и висел тот час вне времени, когда уже не день, но еще не ночь.  
Реми почти протрезвел. Зое, по-прежнему обнимая его руку, рассказывала ему о Джеле и своей жизни в пансионе профессора Ксавье. По желтеющей траве катался ветер, освобожденное от оков дня белое небо дышало высотой, и отовсюду веяло таким спокойствием, что вопреки всему верилось в светлое, чистое, вечное, что все наладится и будет хорошо. Обязательно будет.

Бесшумно, как кошка, из дома вышла Ороро. Лицо заплаканное, бледное, глаза опухшие; она опустилась на колени за спиной Реми, обвила руками его шею.  
\- Я не дам тебе развод, - он потянулся щекой к ее щеке. Ороро мягко тронула губами его висок. - И не проси.  
Зое смутилась, выскользнула.  
\- Я пойду в душ, - бросила она, на ходу поймав руку и теплую улыбку матери.  
\- Только не очень долго, - Реми запрокинул голову.  
\- Любимый…, - она немного дрожала от затопившей ее нежности, от опустошения истерики и ощущения безвременья, когда принимаются самые важные в жизни решения.  
\- Ороро. Я не дам тебе развод, - он закрыл глаза, погружаясь в ее ласки. – Слишком долго и слишком большой ценой я тебя добивался.  
\- Этого мало. Ты знаешь, что мало.  
\- Это безумно много.  
Сильно и быстро стучит под ее ладонью его сердце.  
\- Я не…  
Кончиком носа от виска по линии скулы. Долгий нежный поцелуй.  
\- Любимая моя курочка. Почему так – не всегда?  
\- Я не могу предать профессора. Он слишком много сделал для меня.  
\- Штамп. Комплекс. Ты, дочь принцессы самого свободного народа, повесила на себя столько искусственных веревок!  
\- Зато у тебя ни обязательств, ни долгов, ни….  
\- У меня есть ты.  
\- Я ограничиваю тебя.  
\- Давай попробуем с самого начала, Алиса?  
Она плотно к нему прижалась: – Давай сначала.  
Медленно вечер синел в ночь.


End file.
